ninja_community_stick_nodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood The Assasin
Blood or Ander360Plays/Anims is a member of the ninja community. His RHG is Blood the Assasin and has so far only fought 2 battles. Thoughts on Community Dude your awesome. Your one of the best animators i’ve seen. Just ease the animation down a bit more, but thats it :D RHG Blood the Assasin has no powers but, some really effective skills. He has enhanced strength and speed but, they aren’t really powers and are more of abilities/ skills. These were shown when he kicked Bluchew quite a long way. Fights Blood vs Bledge (Win) Blood grabs his knife and so does Bledge. The 2 charge and they knock each other’s weapons out of their hands. Bledge then suggests a hand to hand fight so that they both don’t die. Blood does a double kick on Bledge and Bledge counters by grabbing his arm and punching Blood on the head. Blood then punches Bledge into the sky and Blood grabs him and throws him onto the ground. Bledge then admires defeat and Blood wins. Blood vs Bluchew (Lose) Bluchew speeds at Blood but, Blood deflects his attack. He then grabs his arm and kicks Bluchew. Bluchew recovers and he runs at Blood doing his ’Bone crush‘ move. He throws Blood off the edge but, Blood manages to hold on to the ledge. Bluchew runs towards where he kicked Blood and Blood flings himself out and kicks Bluchew a far way away. Bluchew manages to land on his feet and strategises. He then comes up with a plan and he speeds towards Blood. He grabs Blood by the torso and blasts him with lightning which sends Blood up into the sky. Blood falls back down but, Bluchew catches him and throws him onto the ground. He then does a front flip and tries to stomp on Blood but, Blood evades it. Blood rolled over to the side and kicked Bluchew off the edge but, Bluchew manages to hold onto the ledge as well. Blood who was recovering at the time said “Where is he?” And Bluchew replies “I’m right here” Bluchew flings himself up and kicks Blood away. Blood then gets really mad and grabs his glowing knife. Blood charges at Bluchew who has his lightning ball and he breaks Blood’a knife and sends him backwards. Blood lands on his feet but, Blue speeds towards him and knees his jaw. Blood then runs back at Bluchew but, Bluchew fires a lightning ball which hits Blood. Blood falls to the ground and Bluchew front flips on top of Blood and crushes him into the ground. He then backflips backwards and use ultimate storm. He aims it at Blood and Blood gets hit by lightning. This knocks out Blood really badly and Bluchew ends up winning the battle. Wins: 1 Loses: 1 Ties: 0 Backstory He was abused and mistreated. One day he had enough of his family so he grabbed a knife and killed them all. When he realised what he did was wrong, he chose to become a hero and help to make up for his wrongs. Powers More like abilities/skills yeah let's change that. Abilities - Enhanced strength - Enhanced Speed Special Moves Phsyco Stab If he is pushed to his limits his dark side awakens and he starts stabbing his opponent repeatedly. Strengths Weak Opponents Powerless Opponents Weaknesses Super human opponents Powers Friends Bledge Blood and Bledge have a good brotherly relationship. That’s why Blood left Bledge alive. Bledge also forgives Blood for killing there family because Bledge and Blood were both abused. Bluchew Him and Bluchew are rivals. The 2 are also friends and tell each other about good news and bad news.